


I Liked It

by reddielosers



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Hitting, Light BDSM, M/M, blowjob, cute pet names lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddielosers/pseuds/reddielosers
Summary: got an ask on my tumblr with the prompt 'what did you call me?' and 'no, i liked it' and wrote 4.2k daddy kink reddie smut so here ya go!





	I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this turned into a big monster and i am sorry
> 
> There is a HINT of angst but i promise it is necessary and not bad!! Promise!!
> 
> Warnings: nsfw, sex with feelings, light bdsm, daddy kink, subtop!richie, dombottom!eddie, overall filthiness

 

Richie and Eddie had been having sex for three months. Three long, glorious, intimate, beautiful months. Richie knew it was hands down the best sex he has ever had in his life. No matter what it was they did Richie could honestly say it topped the time before it, and then the time before that, etc etc. on until forever. Eddie always outdid himself- Every. Single. Time. His boyfriend was such a firecracker, so full of pent up rage and stress that whenever they fucked it was like he was being mauled by an animal- a sexy animal. 

And they had already done so much shit! Fun shit, voyeuristic shit, even shit that was honestly just plain  _ weird. _ A good example of this would be that recently Richie had started eating his own come. Sure, it didn’t taste great, but watching Eddie’s jaw go slack as his erection leaked while Richie ate himself, slowly licking his come off of his own hand… made it absolutely worth it. He couldn’t say it didn’t turn him on, either, by the way. Maybe Richie was a little nasty. Didn’t matter. Nope, not as long as Eddie liked it. 

The first few times they had had sex it was much more than that, of course- it was very much like your hollywood movie version of love making. They would gaze deeply into each other’s eyes, never breaking contact, and Richie would slowly ease into Eddie’s small, wanting hole. They would breathe in time with each other as Richie began to set a pace and Eddie’s expression would crumble into something heartbreaking and life restoring all at once. Panting into each others mouths, they would occasionally give sloppy open mouth kisses as Richie would release a whine to utter 

‘I want you to feel good, Eds, I want to make you feel so good’ and Eddie would reply with a growl and say

‘You’re so good. So good to me, baby boy.” Richie would fuck Eddie relentlessly, then, until neither of them could catch their breaths and Eddie was coming all over their stomachs. And it was simply amazing. 

It wasn’t that they got tired of love making either, oh no. Five out of ten times they were having sex, making love is what they were doing. But the other fifty percent? They were fucking each other  _ senseless, _ fucking until they couldn’t even talk, fucking until Richie would start to cry. Sometimes Eddie would fuck Richie, sometimes Richie would fuck Eddie, but one thing was for sure- Eddie was in charge. It surprised Richie at first to see Eddie so controlling not only in their daily life, but in bed as well. Richie was used to his sexual partners being extremely compliant, your typical submissive. Eddie wasn’t anything like that. Eddie wasn’t anything like Richie expected at all.

Even if Richie  _ did _ want to take the lead (which he totally did not), Eddie wouldn’t have allow it. Eddie told Richie where to go, Eddie set their pace, and Eddie told him when he could come. It wasn’t anything to write home about, but Eddie was  _ bossy _ and it drove Richie positively  _ insane.  _

On one rainy afternoon they were on the couch, Richie laying on his back as Eddie rode him hard and fast. The room was so cold it hurt and the air made Richie’s arms break out in goosebumps while at the same time he was so hot all over that he could hardly bare it. It was the most arousing contrast of feelings and he was struggling to keep from coming. He felt his cold sweat slick on his chest and thighs as Eddie bounced on to him sinfully. Eddie had gripped both of Richie’s wrists and pinned them above his head in a grip tight enough that if Richie wanted to move his hands, he couldn’t. He was like a sack of potatoes, completely at the will of Eddie’s hands and body. He couldn’t help whine as he was being fucked relentlessly, Eddie grinding on him at an impossibly rough pace.

“You like that, baby boy? Like me using you?” Eddie had gasped out, laughing lightly, almost deviously, at how scrunched up Richie’s expression looked. Like he was enjoying Richie’s frustration. Richie just nodded quickly, biting his bottom lip and holding in another whine. 

“Tell me, Rich. Tell me what you want.” Eddie just continued to fuck himself on Richie’s cock, not pausing once for Richie’s attempts to speak. Richie would begin the sentence a few times only for it to turn into a broken moan.

“Use me, Eds. Just- Just keep using me. Like I’m just some toy,” Richie struggled to gasp out. “Like I’m just your fucktoy.” 

Eddie had paused briefly, then, staring down at Richie. He didn’t looked surprised but Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little caught off guard.

“You want to be my toy?” Eddie asks in between little pants. Richie had looked away from his hot gaze, trying to restrain a frown from forming on his face. He could feel a blush rush to his face, warming his ears. He just gave a little nod as he looked off out the window. Rain fell harshly on the glass. 

“Okay.” Eddie had an insidious grin on his face, fondness laced in his words. “I’ll use you, Rich. But you’re not allowed to come. Okay?”

It didn’t take long after that for Richie to realise exactly what he wanted from Eddie- dominance, violence, and praise. He wanted Eddie’s small but strong arms to shove him around, pin him down, and tell him what to do. Tell him exactly how to make Eddie feel good. Richie wanted specific instruction, wanted to please him, wanted Eddie to look at him with pride. The trouble was, he didn’t know how to ask for it. 

Because Richie was a big guy. Not that that had stopped them from being versatile with each other, that wasn’t the issue. It was just that… It made Richie feel kinda… silly. Not ha-ha silly, either. Silly as in looking like fucking fool. 

For Richie to need that dominance and need to be taken care of... It was such a foreign feeling. He didn’t know of any other person like him that was into that sort of thing. It was usually small women or cute little twinks that were used in that way. And Richie was big. Not just his dick, either. He was at least 6’2 and wasn’t at all skinny. Sure, he was on the leaner side, but he was much bulkier and broad than Eddie was. It mattered to him, for some reason.

Because Eddie was perfect. An average height with an absolutely beautiful pink cock. He was always clean shaven and pristine. He hardly had any hair on him anyway, plus he had a tight and muscular body from being a runner. He was masculine and feminine all at once and Richie considered him to be God’s fucking version of Adam because he was just that beautiful.

Imagining Eddie not just topping him, but actually dominating him, hitting him,  _ degrading _ him… It took everything for him not to cruelly laugh at himself. He was too large, too in the way. He already thought he looked ridiculous, like a cartoon character, compared to Eddie’s perfect body already. He didn’t need Eddie seeing him in that position- he feels as though he would only be laughed at. Not because Eddie was that cruel. But because he was that laughably unattractive.

So when they fucked, Richie kept it in his safe zone. The sex was still incredible, but Richie never let it cross the boundaries he had set for himself. He wouldn’t ask to be hit, he wouldn’t ask to be tied up, he wouldn’t ask for Eddie to spit on him. Even though he really, really wanted him to.

This only lasted a few weeks. When Eddie would look up at him with those big dark eyes and ask “What do you want, Richie?” it took everything in this body not to say “Hit me, daddy, fuck my face, I want to be your slave.” or any variation of that. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? Richie’s most recent fantasy has been being able to reply to each one of Eddie’s ‘baby boys’ with ‘yes, daddys’ and it was driving him into lunacy. 

Richie finally reached his breaking point when he was inside of Eddie one night, two fingers deep, thrusting into him slow and hard. Eddie had a steel grip in his long curls and Richie relished in the aching pain that it caused. Eddie was incredibly wet and hot around his hand and he felt his own erection ache with longing. Every once in a while Eddie would bite hard into Richie’s neck as Richie would bump into his prostate. Eddie was ravenous and Richie was going to take as much advantage as possible, just to get some extra abuse out of it. 

“You feel so good, baby boy, I need more.” Eddie says yearningly in his ear. “Give me more."

With that Richie slowly eases in a third finger, nearly preening with how tight Eddie’s hole feels around his hand. Eddie lets out a harsh breath followed by a groan. His head falls back against the pillow as Richie slowly draws out each of his fingers before pushing back inside. 

“Like that, Eds? You like that?” Richie whispers, begging for approval.

“Yes, Richie, just like that.” Eddie is starting to meet him halfway, bouncing lightly as he begins to fuck himself on Richie’s fingers. “Harder, baby, fuck me harder. Give me  _ more _ .” 

And this is enough for Richie to just imagine that Eddie is actually telling him what to do, forcing him to thrust into Eddie’s ass, being praised for being a good baby boy, and before he can control himself he slips up. 

Richie begins to fuck Eddie harsh and fast, straining the muscles in his arms with the amount of effort he is putting in. Eddie lifts up off the bed, arching his back, and he can’t stop the profanities that stream out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, Richie, fuck, yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ yes, shit. _ ” Eddie curses, voice hoarse.

“Do you like that? Do you like me, Eds?” Eddie just nods, face red and hot. This only spurs Richie on more. He tries his best to find Eddie’s special spot, and when he does he is greeted by another ‘fuck!’ and a tug at his hair, and its too much, Richie can’t help himself, its too fucking much.

“Yes, fuck my fingers,” Richie grunts, looking at Eddie’s fucked-out face. “Fuck my fingers,  _ use me, daddy.”  _

The bouncing from Eddie’s hips stop.

The pounding of Richie’s fingers stop.

Time stops.

“What did you call me?” 

Eddie voice breaks the brief silence, tone light and questioning. He is breathing hard and Richie watches his adams apple bob as he takes a soft gulp. Richie’s eyes screw shut, his face almost pained with embarrassment. 

“Nothing, I, uh- It just slipped. It was nothing, Eds.” Richie replies, forcing a laugh to try to brush it off. “Sorry.”

“No, Richie, what did you say?” Eddie sits up now, grabbing Richie’s wrist as he tries to pull away from him. His voice is extremely soft, talking delicately, like the sound itself could break glass. 

“I just… It just slipped, Eds.” Richie says again. He isn’t looking at Eddie, now, he’s staring at his own hands. They lay limp in front of him, one of them caught in Eddie’s firm grasp. He is far too embarassed, completely mortified, to face Eddie now. He can’t do this, he isn’t ready for this conversation, he wants to leave, he wants to run-

“Oh.” Eddie replies. “Because…” Then, after a beat. “I liked it.” 

Richie head snaps back up, eyes as wide as saucers. If he thought the pounding of his heart in his ears was loud before, he could hardly hear anything now. And Eddie is just looking at him with the softest expression. Eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile planted like a flower on his face. 

“You liked it?” Richie says, voice deep from unshed tears. 

“Yeah. A lot.” Eddie sits up straighter, pulling on the wrist he has in his grip so that Richie is faced towards him again. “Why didn’t you tell me this was something you wanted?” He asks gently. 

“Because, I…” Richie’s voice failed him. For the first time in his life, Richie couldn’t find the words. He feels that same hot blush appear across his cheeks and chest. He doesn’t know what to say. That he was too embarrassed of being too large and hairy to ask to be treated like he wasn’t?

Eddie didn’t need him to explain anything, though. And that is the real beauty of love. Eddie understood. 

“Baby boy…” Eddie says, voice fond but now harboring a tone of fierceness. Of dominance. 

“Yes, Eds?” Richie whispers, breath fanning over Eddie’s face softly. 

“Yes what, Richie?” Eddie snaps. “Is that my name?” He warns.

Richie’s cock, which had gone flaccid in his discomfort, suddenly twitched. He begins to feel that same familiar pulsing begin to harden his dick. 

“Yes… Yes, daddy?” Richie questions. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said yes, daddy?” He asks louder, his voice coming out strangely feeble but his cock is fully hard and excited. Not only is he endlessly aroused, but a wave of relief washes over his body like a warm bath. A weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, and he can’t believe he is lucky enough to have this. Eddie taking charge, Eddie being dominant, Eddie… being his daddy. And all that entails. 

“Take my cock in your mouth, baby boy. Come show me how much you love daddy.” Oh  _ god _ , if Richie liked calling Eddie daddy, he had no fucking idea what it was like hearing Eddie call  _ himself _ that. 

Richie immediately scurries forward, putting a broad hand on Eddie’s chest to lightly press him down into the mattress. Eddie’s erection hasn’t wavered in the slightest, the tip still pink and seeping precome. Richie licks the slit once, twice, and then he is sucking deeply, taking Eddie’s entire dick into his mouth. 

Eddie immediately snakes his fingers into Richie’s hair, which is his favorite, but Richie needs more than the usual tugging. He needs it to hurt. So, without having much to lose, Richie purposefully drags his teeth against Eddie’s head hard enough that the other man yelps.

Eddie yanks on his hair incredibly hard, trying to pull Richie away, but the pain shoots directly to Richie’s dick and he is diving back down to suck Eddie fully. Eddie gasps, getting whiplash from the flash of pain to pleasure. Richie does the same thing again, lightly scrapes Eddie’s dick, and Eddie is pulling Richie away with even more force than before.

“What are you doing?” Eddie growls, hand clenching Richie’s hair, forcing the larger man to look him directly in the eye.

“Hit me.” Richie says.

“What?” Eddie snaps, trying his best to keep up with Richie’s rollercoaster of emotions.

“Please hit me, daddy, please. I need you to punish me. I did a bad job. Please, daddy, tell me I’m bad, tell me.” Richie begs, voice completely fucking wrecked from only sucking on Eddie for a few moments. Without thinking twice about it, Eddie pulls his hand back and smacks Richie across the face.

“Bad boy, Richie, very bad boy.” Eddie snaps, breathing heavily even though they have hardly began touching each other. This was like an entirely new erotic high. They didn’t even need to fuck to feel its intoxicating effects. 

When Richie head snaps to the side from the force, something strange and new bubbles within Eddie’s belly. He feels arousal fill him up like scorching hot soup, and he can’t help himself. He hits Richie again.

This time Richie lets a yelp escape, and then he gasps and a beautiful, fluttery laugh escapes his mouth. Eddie looks down and sees that Richie is looking painfully hard, precome leaking out of him in a thick stream that flows down to his balls. 

“You think that was funny, baby?” Eddie says gravely, a threat waiting just beneath the surface of his words. 

“You think being bad is funny?” Before Richie can defend himself, Eddie is already shoving Richie backwards, until the other man falls flat on his back with a soft ‘oof!’ Eddie climbs over him, his cock slightly brushing Richie’s and they both hiss. Eddie is staring deeply into Richie’s eyes, daring him to disobey or talk out of line. Richie’s mouth remains shut as his eyes grow wide.

“Two can play at that game,  _ slut. _ ” Eddie doesn’t know what is possessing him anymore, but he feels completely high with the power he was granted over Richie’s body and he can’t stop. “Because that is all your good for, huh slut? Just a quick fuck. And you can’t even do that right.”

Richie all but whines at that, and he’s all of a sudden grasping at Eddie’s upper arms, trying to lift himself up off of the bed. 

“No, daddy, I’ll be good for you! I’ll be such a good toy, you can use me all night, I promise I’ll-” Richie gets smacked again, a little softer this time. A warning shot. 

“You lost your chance, baby. Now you’re going to get punished.” Eddie set the pace. Eddie set the tone. Richie got to listen. Richie got to receive whatever he was given. 

“You’re going to fuck me, Richie. You’re going to fuck me nice and fast. Okay?” Eddie spoke his words slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. “You’re going to fuck me until I come, and then you’re going to clean up the mess with your mouth.” Richie felt himself salivate. “And you better not come afterward.” 

Richie felt his jaw go slack, his expression openly surprised and appalled.

“Daddy, wait! I’m sorry, I said I was sor-” 

“You have to earn it, baby boy. You have to show me how good you can be, or you can’t come. Got it?” Richie fell silent, shell shocked. “I said-” Eddie took Richie’s chin in his hand, squeezing it harshly. “Got. It?”

Richie felt like he had somehow released a wild animal into his home, and he was stuck pinned beneath it, watching it bare its teeth predatorily. He was enthralled with it all. 

“Got it.” He whispered shakily. He could hardly trust his voice anymore. He knows if he tried, it would fail him once again. Not out of embarrassment this time- but out of pure unadulterated bliss. He was in heaven, and he hadn’t even put his dick in Eddie yet. 

It was a delicate dance they played at first. Richie slowly pushing into Eddie, relishing in the feeling. Once Eddie saw that Richie was enjoying himself too much, he would tell him to stop. Richie would just lay above him, completely still inside of him, feeling the pulse of the wet heat around his dick. Only when his arms were shaking with the effort to keep himself upright and completely still would Eddie allow him to pull back out and thrust in again. 

It started out slow, because that it just how Eddie liked it. He loved to build himself up, having Richie pull in and out at a snails pace, just so he could feel how perfect and full Richie felt inside of him. 

“Good job, baby. Come on, a little faster for daddy. I know you can do it.” Eddie uttered when Richie was doing a good job, thrusting just as slowly as Eddie needed him to. Richie flushed at the praise, trying to force down a smirk and a moan at the same time, eyebrows furrowing. Sweat beaded on Richie’s forehead and Eddie’s body felt feverishly hot below him. 

“Like this, daddy? Does this feel good?” 

  
“So good, princess, just like that-” Eddie and Richie gasped at the same time, realizing what Eddie had just said. Looks like he had a slip up of his own.

_ “God, yes,” _ Richie groans. He couldn’t help himself, he thrusted hard and fast into Eddie twice before Eddie smacked him across the face.

“Did I say you could move, Richie? Did I say you could just do whatever you wanted?” Eddie voice was fierce and cut into him like a knife. It didn’t even sound like Eddie, just like some sinister and dark version of the sweetheart Richie knew. He was unrecognizable in his dominance. 

“No, daddy.” Richie said shamefully. It was hard to please Eddie. It took literally all of his physical strength and restraint. The fact that  _ Eddie _ , his Eddie, was the one pushing him into all these new limits sent a thrill down his spin.

“No. No, I didn’t. You’re just a desperate slut, trying to get yourself off.” Eddie laughed darkly, humorlessly. 

“No, daddy, that’s not true! I’ll be good, give me another chance! Just give me another chance,” Richie couldn’t recognize his own voice either. It was past desperate, it was almost despairing. He just wanted to come, wanted Eddie to come himself. He didn’t mean to make daddy mad. 

Eddie’s dark scowl slowly lightened, but he didn’t smile at Richie. Oh, no. Because Richie was still in trouble. 

“Okay, baby. One more chance.”

With that, Eddie took Richie’s cock and slowly guided him back towards his entrance. They went back to their slow pace, until Eddie was begging him to move.

“Faster, faster, princess.” He gasped breathlessly, and Richie just pounded him into the bed, the springs making a pornographic and loud squeaking. 

“Yes, daddy, anything for you, anything,” Richie knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop. He had waited so long to be able to call Eddie this that he didn’t even know what to do with himself. He still felt as though he was in a dream and he would wake up at any second with a tent in his pants and an ache in his chest. 

But this was real. Yes, this was so, so real because Eddie had just bit his shoulder and Richie knew that was a sign that Eddie was close. Just barely hanging on by a thread.

“I’m gonna come, baby boy, I’m gonna-” Eddie gasped, nodding his head quickly while he had both of his hands in Richie’s hair. 

“Faster! Faster, Richie, fuck me! Fuck me! Yes!” Eddie released loud ah ah ahs as he finally began to reach his climax, hips stuttering to meet Richie’s as he finally came, thick streams of come painting across his and Richie’s chests. 

Eddie was panting hoarsely, coming down from his high with little giggles. Richie pulled out of him, then, his own cock still achingly hard and wet. Richie hungrily licked across Eddie’s chest and stomach, lapping up any and all traces of Eddie’s come he could find. When he finished licking Eddie clean, he turned towards himself, swiping up all of the come he could with his hands before sucking his fingers into his mouth and savoring the taste of his daddy. 

Eddie just watched him with hungry eyes, gazing at him through his top eyelashes, his eyebrows furrowed with a glare he couldn’t control. God, Richie was such a slut. 

“You’re such a slut for me come, baby. You love daddy’s come, don’t you?” Eddie says, dreamily, not being able to keep the firm tone he had before his mind-blowing orgasm. 

“Yes, I do, daddy, I love your come.” Richie says quickly, eyes wide as he gazes down at Eddie. Richie’s body is practically buzzing with want and need, his hands shaking as he brushed Eddie’s hair out from his eyes. “I’d do anything for you daddy. Have I been good? Have I been a good boy?” Richie asks excitedly, brushing his dick purposefully against Eddie’s thigh. 

Eddie just laughs, a sweet and musical sound. “Yes, princess. You’ve been good. Do you want to come?” Richie just nods quickly, eyes desperate and cock pulsing so hard it fucking  _ hurts.  _

“Then make yourself come, Richie.” Eddie says easily, like giving him the permission didn’t feel like actual life or death to him.

And he didn’t even care that he had to jerk himself off to finish, that this was his punishment, because it felt so fucking good to relieve himself hard and fast, because he was looking at Eddie’s fucked face and Eddie’s gaping hole and that was enough to send him over the edge because  _ he had did that, he had done a good job.  _

“So pretty, baby boy. You’re just so fucking pretty.” He heard Eddie mutter in front of him. At that soft revelation,  _ Eddie thinks you’re pretty, _ Richie came thickly all over Eddie’s hole and stomach, and he let out little  _ ohs _ as he came down from the high. 

Once it was over, Richie flopped on top of Eddie’s small limp body. This made Eddie laugh out loud and throw his arms around Richie’s shoulders, holding him there, trying to mold Richie’s body into his own so they could never be separated again. 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit, Eds.” Richie gasps.

“I know.” Eddie replies, his voice coated in disbelief. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

Richie doesn’t answer. He just closes his eyes and nuzzles his nose into Eddie’s neck. Because this is what he needed. This is all he ever wanted. 


End file.
